Taming the Icy Inferno
by drivingon
Summary: If there's one thing the Finnigan men know how to do its woo a girl off her feet and Seamus is set on doing just that to ice princess Pansy Parkinson. But what happens to a teenage fling in the wake of the horror that is descending upon Hogwarts? Seamus/Pansy Slash
1. Chapter 1

**The start of a Seamus/Pansy drama. I think this might end up a bit dark... We'll see. For now here's a quickie to get things started :) Thanks for reading!**

A knock on the door interrupted the two young people in the midst of a rather acrobatic endeavor leaving them in a panting swamp of limbs.

"Rounds." Since students had started disappearing from the castle, likely the victims of Lord Voldemort's supporters, it had been the responsibility of prefects to take a house headcount every night.

"One. Finnigan," Seamus managed to grunt out, his husky voice making the girl on top of him giggle into her hand. Despite a moment of embarrassment her silent shaking quickly consumed Seamus' attention so that when they finally heard the prefect's footsteps disappear down the hall he flipped her over with a growl of desire.

Pansy Parkinson smirked regally at her effect on the passionate Griffindor, stretching languidly across his sheets. As he avidly kissed every part of her body, Pansy finally felt the extreme confidence that she had spent years working to exude as the Queen of the Slytherins.

For his part, Seamus could not believe his luck. This gorgeous girl was a challenge he was determined to conquer, but no matter how much energy he threw at her she always strutted away as composed and ladylike as ever. Seamus took this as a dare to try again and never turned her down. For over a year he had been under the spell of the ice princess herself and he wouldn't want it any other way.

Later, Seamus woke to feel Pansy extricating herself from his arms to slip out of his bed. He propped up on one arm to watch her long legs and divine bottom slink through his door after a quick _scourgify_ left her as impeccable as usual. Seamus rolled onto his back smiling. Someday he was going to break that girl and just wait and see if she could be so blasé then. She would beg for him on her knees, just wait. If there was one thing the Finnigan men knew, it was wooing women and that girl was going to fall bad.


	2. Chapter 2

_8 Months Previous_

Pansy slumped down in her seat and pulled the curtain down. She needed a few moments to pull herself together, a few minutes to create a Pansy Parkinson worthy of Slytherin house. After a moment of internal struggle Pansy let herself lean into the wall of the compartment. She felt all wound up in a way that only a mother could cause.

What was it about saying goodbye that always wrenched apart their relationship? The last few weeks of summer devolved into constant spats with her mother until both parted heartbroken and exhausted. Pansy longed for the pre-Hogwarts days, the days before the ever-growing crack appeared in the foundation of her home. Their relationship had been so close; Acacia Parkinson was devoted to caring for her children, especially her beautiful daughter. Unlike some witches, Acacia had never resented her role as a homemaker and relished in every little game, song, and story her children created. Pansy was the only one of her pure-blooded friends whose first word had been "mama" and not the name of a house-elf or nanny. But then she had been forced to leave for the cold dungeons in Hogwarts castle and was never able to recover the former warmth. She spent her summers feeling like a ghost unless she filled the cold house with school friends for as many parties and sleepovers.

It didn't help matters that her father was inflicting the dark glee and inflated ego he'd developed as a member of Lord Voldemort's inner circle on everyone he came in contact with. It didn't help that Draco had fallen of the face of the planet and now she had no one loyal by her side.

Pansy willed herself to sit up straight. She needed to find her friends before they noticed her absence. The power dynamic in her house was too competitive for her to spend the first day hiding with her thoughts. Pansy stood and walked into the corridor; she had work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Seamus was also headed back for his 7th year at Hogwarts. He almost hadn't come. With Dumbledore gone who was to say that someone with an imperfect pedigree like himself was any safer in the school than say, running around in circles with a large sign reading "I am a half-blood wizard!"? In all honestly it felt a bit like suicide, but where else could Seamus go? He couldn't sit around all year and he certainly wasn't going to transfer to muggle school as many people were. So he'd returned to Platform 9 ¾.

Amazingly the Platform had been as full of excited and teary families as ever. Seamus had to wade through a crowd of frenetic first-years and aloof tweens with a feeling of déjà vu. It was as if nothing had changed in the last 6 months except for the grim faces of the small contingency of 7th years.

"Macmillan," Seamus acknowledged as he joined the Hufflepuff in the train.

"Finnigan, you're here!"

"I guess so. You as well."

"Well…" Ernie gazed out at the younger students on the platform. "Its weird though."

Seamus nodded in response before continuing into the corridor. He didn't really fancy any emotional musing with the Hufflepuff.

Eventually Seamus found the other Gryffindors. True to form, more Gryffindors had bravely (foolishly?) returned to Hogwarts than any other house, with the exception of Slytherin. Apparently the Slytherin families were not in the least bit worried about the changes at Hogwarts. In fact, several students had transferred from Durmstrong Academy, a bad sign if ever there was one.

Notably missing from the Gryffindor contingency were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Based on Ginny Weasley's miserable expression Seamus surmised that he and Neville would have a room to themselves this year. Seamus couldn't help but feel a bit guilty thinking back on his last conversations with Harry and Ron, but right now he was more worried about what was taking them out of school. Imagine! Things were bad enough to tear Hermione Granger out of the library during N.E.W.T.s. A grin appeared on Seamus' face at the mental image of a frantic Hermione trying to claw her way into the Hogwarts library which faded suddenly when the significance of his housemates' absence set in.

Just then the train signaled a warning and the younger students began filing into the train. Rows of worried parents stood waving and crying as the train pulled away.

"You know the real tragedy?" chimed Parvati, surprising the others.

"What?" asked Padma. There weren't many Ravenclaws returning, but the Patil twins had always stayed together.

"We don't have any prefects." Everyone stared at Parvati incredulously. Seamus couldn't help but think that that was the least of their problems. "Seriously! Ours our both off on a quest to save the world. If we don't send anyone to the meeting the snakes will find some way to use it against us. If we want to get through the year we can't let them gain any more territory."

In a way it was a relief for the group to finally have a purpose. They quickly organized a nominations process and administered a vote. In the end, Seamus and Ginny were chosen to represent the group. They hurried out of the compartment along with Padma and the Ravenclaw boy to join the prefects meeting in the front of the train. Behind them were calls of "go get'um tiger" and "hear us roar."


End file.
